Segelintir
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Seorang Akabane Karma rela meninggalkan PR matematikanya demi menjadi orang pertama yang menghibur Shiota Nagisa./ KaruNagi Fict.


**Segelintir**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Humor & Friendship**

 **Aneh bin gaje, EYD bermasalah, diksi abal-abal, Typo(s) tipis-tipis, Genderbend, Semi!AU,OOC, Plotless**

 **KarmaxNagisa**

.

.

.

Ia berdiri pada tanah lapang tandus dan tak berpenghuni. Hanya dirinya di sini. Dari kejauhan terlihat segerombol angka-angka berwujud monster kecil yang lucu berdatangan, siap menyerang pemuda bersurai merah ini.

Si surai darah menyeringai tipis, jemari yang menggenggam pistol mulai teracung, bersiap memuntahkan mesiu. Ketika monster-monster itu mendekat, api-api kecil terpecik dari mulut pistol, meluncurkan peluru-peluru. Dalam hitungan menit, monster-menster bergigi tajam dan bertubuh bagai kuman dalam khayalan bocah, gugur satu-persatu. Sang merah mendengus puas.

Oh, monster terakhir. Oke, dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang, jemarinya menggenggam pistol, siap menembaki makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan bernama angka. Lalu, mulai menembaki angka-angka yang tak digunakan dan menangkap angka-angka yang diperlukan.

 _Yes_! Tinggal satu angka lagi! Karma menyeringai, dia pasti mendapatkan satu angka lagi!

Yah, itu pasti terjadi kalau….

BLAM!

Karma berjengit, konsentrasinya buyar dalam sekejap. Dunia di mana dia asyik menembaki musuh-musuhnya, seketika pecah bagai serpihan kaca, lalu gelap dan Karma menarik kesadarannya.

Ia menoleh ke rumah _sahabat-sejak-kecil-_ nya yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Meraut wajah bingung.

'Kali ini apa lagi?' Pikirnya.

Karma sangat yakin kalau otaknya segera memerintahkannya untuk kembali berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaan rumahnya. Rencananya adalah menyelesaikan tugas lalu tidur, tidak ada acara jenguk-menjenguk tetangga sebelah. Tapi alih-alih menulis deretan angka-angka justru dengan rela jemarinya melepas pensil dari genggaman dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Jemarinya menggeser pintu kaca kamarnya dan dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan langit malam berhias rasi bintang dan kemilau bulan. Karma menoleh ke balkon sebelah. Kosong. Tapi pendengarannya samar-samar mendengar isakan.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke kanan, kepalanya sedikit melongok.

GOTCHA!

Gadis biru itu terduduk di sebuah kursi rotan, kedua kakinya naik, lengannya memeluk kakinya, wajahnya bersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan nafasnya terdengar tersengal.

"Eh, ada putri cantik, malam-malam nangis, nanti cantiknya hilang lho!" Celetuk Karma. Si biru mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata memenuhi wajah ayunya dan pipi gembilnya makin tembem karena terlalu lama menangis. Matanya berkantung sembab berhias kemerahan.

Si biru terkekeh walau terdengar getir, "Apa-apaan sih, Karma? Gombal deh!"

"Hee~ Ini beneran kok, Nagisa 'kan cantik kayak tuan putri, tapi enggak jadi cantik deh kalau wajahnya penuh air gitu. Jangan-jangan ada _iler_ -mu juga ya?" Cerocosnya.

Nagisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Aku enggak pernah _ngiler_ tahu! Bukannya yang tukang _ngiler_ itu kamu ya? Memangnya aku enggak pernah denger Mama ngomel gara-gara sarung bantalmu basah karena _iler-_ mu?"

Karma menggaruk pipinya. _Ketahuan, deh!_

"Yah, kan wajar, soalnya aku cowok sih!" Karma mulai ngeles.

Nagisa terbahak, "Duh, memang ada ya, teori cowok harus ngiler? Hahaha!"

Karma tersenyum tipis, "Yeee~ Nagisa ketawa!" Nagisa berhenti tertawa, menyadari kalau aturannya sekarang ia harus nangis. _Dasar, Karma!_

"Salah siapa kalau aku ketawa? Seharusnya aku nangis sekarang." Ujar Nagisa. Punggung tangannya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata.

"Leh? Harusnya kamu seneng dong kalau aku hibur. Aku 'kan ganteng! Gak ada cewek yang aku kasih _Special_ _Treatment_ hibur-menghibur selain kamu. Hanya kamu satu-satunya!" Ujar Karma membusungkan dadanya.

" _Pfft_ – Apa tadi? _Special Treatment_? Cowok kayak kamu –cowok yang cueknya sama cewek minta ampun punya kayak gitu? Memangnya kamu apa? Dokter spesialis?" Tanya Nagisa menahan geli.

" _Hmmmm_ … bisa dibilang aku ini Dokter Cinta." Jawabnya sembari mengusap dagu.

" _Pffft_ – Karma kamu enggak papa 'kan? Kamu enggak lagi ketularan virus _Cassanova_ -nya Maehara- _kun_ 'kan? Kamu kayak bujang ngenes yang jadi pakar cinta buat bujang ngenes lainnya. Duh, perutku sakit buat nahan ketawa ini!" Celotehnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang kram karena menahan tawa.

Karma mengernyit, "Bujang ngenes apaan sih? Maksudmu jones?"

"Hehehe, biar puitis aja gitu~" Ujar Nagisa nyengir. Karma tergelak.

"Tuh, sekarang siapa yang akhirnya ketawa?" Nagisa hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi sama Bunda?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa beranjak dari tempat duduk. Mendekat ke pemuda merah yang ngomong-ngomong hanya berbatas pagar besi.

Nagisa menghela napas lelah, "Soal nilai-nilaiku yang anjlok, apalagi?"

Karma memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya… Episode sebelumnya juga tentang nilaimu yang selalu anjlok, tapi nyatanya bukan itu masalahnya." Kilahnya.

"Iya deh, dasar!"

Hei, ini wajar 'kan? Sebagai seseorang yang bergelar _Sahabat-sejak-kecil_ -nya Nagisa, Karma tahu beberapa fakta tentang Nagisa. Apalagi kalau sudah berteman sejak jaman popokan. Kedekatan keduanya terkadang menjadi bahan pertanyaan orang-orang sekitar. Tak ayal, pertanyaan berupa _'Kalian berdua pacaran ya?'_ sering terlontar dari mulut teman-temannya.

"Bunda ingin aku bisa sama Asano _-kun_." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" _What the_... Bunda nggak lagi _anget_ 'kan?" Tanya Karma takjub.

"Mana tahu! Bunda bilang begini: _'Nilaimu harus tinggi, agar bisa menggaet putra tunggal tuan Asano!'_ Dan akhirnya aku dan Bunda bertengkar." Ujar Nagisa muram.

' _Asal kau tahu wahai Bunda Hiromi tercinta, tak perlu menjadikan Nagisa jenius untuk menggaet si lipan itu, Asano Gakushuu sebenarnya telah tergaet oleh putrimu ini.'_ Karma berujar dalam hati.

"Terus? Setelah bertengkar apa yang terjadi? Kamu langsung lari ke kamar?" Tanya Karma.

"Ya iyalah. Memang mau kemana lagi?" Jawabnya.

"Ya, kupikir kamu bakal kabur kemana gitu!"

"Kamu pikir ini sinetron semacam ' _Tersungging'_ gitu?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jangan-jangan kamu rajin nonton ya?"

Karma menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ya, Bagimana ya? Aku 'kan anak tunggal Mama, yah siapa lagi yang nemenin nonton selain aku?"

Nagisa menutup mulut kecilnya, matanya berbinar kejut, "Jadi seperti itu kamu kalau di rumah…"

"Ya, enggaklah! Mana mungkin aku nonton begituan! Lagian Mama sama Papa jarang di rumah!"

"Iya juga ya…"

Setelah itu hening menyelimuti. Keduanya asyik memandang langit malam bertabur berlian dan cahaya rembulan sabit.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma memecah hening.

Nagisa menempelkan telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir, "Entahlah, tapi mungkin aku mencoba bicara dulu sama Bunda."

"Yakin? Memangnya pernah berhasil?" Karma bertanya ragu.

"Memangnya aku pernah gagal?" Nagisa balik bertanya.

Karma mendengus geli, "Ya, ya… Kau memang tak pernah gagal." Nagisa terkekeh.

"Jadi ingat dulu pas kita kecil, ya waktunya pas malam-malam begini, kita lihat bintang sama-sama di balkon. Kangen deh!" Celotehnya bersemangat. Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Hee~ kamu masih ingat, aku saja sudah lupa." Kilah Karma.

"Kamu mah, apa sih yang diingat? Rumus? Sekali-kali simpan kenangan indahmu, soalnya kamu nggak akan pernah kembali ke waktu itu." Ujar Nagisa sedikit menyendu. Karma menatap Nagisa, lalu menghela napas.

"Jangan nangis!" Pintanya meski terdengar memohon. Jemarinya mengangkat dagu Nagisa dan mendapati setitik kristal bening berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Ah, ia tak pernah menyukai ini, ketika langit biru indah ternoda dengan hujan. Ibu jarinya sontak menghapus kristal itu.

"Jangan nangis lagi, aku sudah janji pada mendiang Ayah untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum, tapi aku tahu kamu itu memang cengeng, jadi biarkanlah aku jadi tempatmu membuang sedih, karena dengan begitu aku akan membuatmu tersenyum." Ujar Karma. Irisnya menatap lurus pada keping _Azure_ milik Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, "Janji sama Putri Cengeng ini?" Kelingking terulur.

Karma ikut tersenyum, "Ksatria Jahil tak pernah ingkar janji!" Dan dua kelingkingpun bertaut.

Biarlah sang putri melupakan duka lara-nya untuk malam kilau seribu lintang. Karena pada akhirnya sang putri kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh sang ksatria.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **HALUUUUU~ YUHU~ SPADA~ EVERYBADEH!**

 **CIAAT! Fict yang dibuat buru-buru karena kegabutan Arisa~**

 **Maafkan Arisa yang meng-OOC-kan seorang Akabane Karma /sujud**

 **Awalnya sih kalau OOC mau diganti pair MaeNagi atau IsoNagi tapi… Saya lagi pengen bikin KaruNagi dan ini dia…!**

 **Fict yang menceritakan mereka itu sahabatan dari kecil. Sengaja dibikin Fem!Nagi soalnya…. Yah, kepengen ajah! Lagi doyan genderbend saya /heh**

 **Yah, mungkin lain kali saya akan bikin Fem!Mae /yakin?**

 **Pokonya, makasih udah baca fict Gaje Arisa ini~ I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Nagisa PR-nya sudah selesai?" Tanya Karma.

"Hah? PR yang mana?" Nagisa balik tanya.

"PR matematika yang ditulis beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Karma.

"Lho, bukannya itu sudah dikumpulin kemarin yah? Justru aku seharusnya yang tanya, kemarin kamu kemana? Hanya kamu yang belum ngumpulin PR."

Alamak. Matilah ia.

* * *

 **TRUE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Tulis dong pendapat kalian tentang Childhood!KaruNagi**

 **Kritik dan saran diterima~**

 **Am 16.07.2016**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
